Chrono's enlsavement
by CRONO
Summary: WHen the human race becomes enslaved, who will help them? romance nothing to do with CT but chars, thought i'd put it in for fun! R


,e don't own u don't sue R&R&E (enjoy)  
  
As Chrono Reger's lifeblood was spilling from his heart, into a pool around him, he realized that his short-lived life was coming to a heroic end.  
  
'How did I get into this mess, why do I die lying here?' The fading teen was pondering. 'Ah yes about four weeks ago. It's all coming back to me now. That's when "they" came and took everything.'  
  
  
  
10 weeks ago....  
  
An extremely large sound followed by a cry of anguish, alerted Linda, Chrono's mother, to come rushing to the backyard. Here she saw her husband, Glen, teaching Chrono the art of swordsmanship.  
  
"This is hard work dad." The sixteen-year-old boy exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry son, it all gets easier with time." Replied Glen.  
  
4 weeks later.  
  
"Chrono.Chrono, honey, wake up." Linda said quietly, while Chrono's skinny body rolled around. The boy's blue eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"G'morning Mom." Chrono said in a raspy morning voice.  
  
"Good morning Chrono, hurry up, remember you have a competition today." Replied the blonde mother.  
  
"OH YEAH! ALL RIGHT, WOO-HOO!" The teenager's enthusiastic voice echoed resonantly throughout the house. The youthful male quickly changed into his blue tunic, beige pants, and quickly put his belt with his sheath on it. The young adult quickly ate breakfast and then he was off, eagerly walking with his parents to the Millennial Square.  
  
"Next up, let's welcome the youngest contestant ever to enter the Garudia swordsmanship championship, Chrono Reger!" Numerous cheers erupted as the loudspeaker's booming voice shook the crowds' anxiety to an even higher level. As the spiky haired teen walked on to the arena platform, he was taken aback when he saw his opponent. He was an extremely large man wielding a rather large cutlass; Chrono then realized that he was slow, very slow. The 13-year old's gawking stare suddenly turned into a victorious grin as he realized his advantage.  
  
"Here are the rules, first one to give up, be disarmed for more than 10 seconds, or to be knocked unconscious loses, killing is illegal and whoever does, will be immediately disqualified. Swordsman at arms.FIGHT!"  
  
Chrono wildly rolled out of the way of his opponent's first strike and quickly made a thrust for the man's arm. Although the blade did not connect, the attack left the bigger man slightly astonished at the adolescent's skill. Using his time wisely, Chrono used all his might, jumped up, and with a roar of strength, struck his competitor's head with the flat of his blade. Then the man fell.  
  
"The winner, by knockout, is C-"  
  
All of a sudden it seemed that all hell had broke loose. "IT" happened. An explosion in the crowd made everyone panic and scream. A gigantic flying object in the air was making things explode with a giant, blue, pulsating beam. Then in the blink of an eye it all happened, everything just started burning from the arena, to the crowd, the smell of rotting flesh filled the square. Chrono then saw his parents yelling for him to come, the blue beam moved closer, the boy tried to yell but no words emitted from his mouth. The beam impacted on the ground and a fiery inferno took Chrono's parents to their deathbeds. Everything went dark.  
  
Chrono awoke in a white chamber no bigger then the size of two average sized adults. The now confused boy suddenly realized all the knowledge he had in his head. He had mental visions of a plan of some machine that he didn't even begin to understand the complexion of. He knew what went on the interior of the mysterious machine. Then he saw the strangest thing. A human, or what appeared to look something like one, with purple skin, no eyes, and sharp spikes sticking out from it's limbs at various points. The, what Chrono realized was a, guard roughly shoved Chrono out of the room, and again, was shoved into a long line of people. At the end of the line, the boy was administered what he somehow knows to be, laser tools. The alien creature again shoved Chrono into an even longer line. After long hours of waiting Chrono now saw the mysterious machine, the alien then forced Chrono into the interior of the machine. Chrono was nearly oblivious to everything except for the mental instructions somehow, put into his head, sat down not knowing what he should do. The alien then whipped Chrono with an electrical beam. The purple-skinned creature then made the sign to work. Chrono finally realized that he was being forced to work; he was a slave! After a long day of hammering objects into "it", Chrono was allowed to go back to his cell. The boy had a hard time piecing all of the day's events together, but he at last realized everything. He was now a slave working for an alien race. Then the final thought struck his mind like a wild swinging flail. His family was dead. The teen wept, he kneeled down and cried himself to sleep. Everything went the same way for the next couple of days, getting nutrient pills in the morning, to sleeping for three hours at night. Rules where soon enforced, all socialization was prohibited, if you did anything that showed a sign of socializing, you were immediately killed. Then he met Jordan.  
  
Chrono was wielding a metallic object to the side of the machine with his "pyrokinetic" laser. Then another piece of metal falling to floor beside him, usually he would let it fall and let the aliens come and kill whoever dropped the object, but today he was in a different mood. He swiftly grabbed the object as it was falling and gently put it on the ground. He then saw a teenager who had shaggy brown hair to go with his cinnamon eyes. The male had a light teal shirt on with a pair of exceptionally rugged jeans. He quickly smiled at Chrono who returned to work again on whatever his task was. Suddenly Chrono heard a serious of rhythmic bangs. As the percussion continued letters began to pop instinctively into Chrono's mind. Bang, bang bang, T-H-A-N, bang, bang K. The redhead's mind sparked with recognition, it was Morse code! The adolescent's mind quickly decoded the message,  
  
"Thank you very much, hopefully those bastard aliens don't know our history."  
  
Chrono began his own serious of Morse by the sound of the fire igniting on his tool.  
  
"Me too, my name is Chrono pronounced K-RO-NO, what's yours?"  
  
"Jordan, pronounced Jor-Den. It is nice to be acquainted with you." There was a long pause as the 16 year olds' newfound friend started eying Chrono. "Chrono, is that a samurai blade you have there?" Asked Jordan  
  
"Yes, it is, how did you know?"  
  
"I am a grade 7 swordsman."  
  
"Hey so am I!" Replied Chrono, making louder noise to show his enthusiasm "Do you have a sword with you?"  
  
"No my friend, I am sorry, I didn't exactly expect a worldwide invasion." Banged Jordan as a high-pitched bell rang throughout the colony.  
  
"Darn, sleep bell. Oh well see you tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Jordan."  
  
All was normal from that day forth until Chrono decided he had had enough. He saw countless deaths including Jordan's on the day of his attack; lately the slaves were only allowed one hour of sleep now instead of three and recently nutrient pills were being distributed only once every two days now.  
  
A few days later, Chrono quietly snuck out of the mysterious machine through a secret passage made long ago by Jordan and himself. He now stood in a long corridor. 'White. Wherever you looked all you could see was the annoying white colour of the goddamn alien race.' Thought Chrono. He looked to his left, and saw the white door, in the white room, that lead to the white space where all the slaves worked. He looked to his right, the white window, which was shut, with the white control panel next to it, with the white buttons. There weren't even different shades of white; there was only plain white. He was so fed up with all this stupid white and all this pain and suffering and slavery that he was finally going to try and make a difference; He was going to go into the door that was right in front of him. The blue door, the blue door that was not locked, he was going to barge in their and either kill someone or be killed. Hopefully he would see blue or another colour before his demise. He dashed wildly to the open door, anxious to be free of the torment of seeing the same thing over and over and over again. He saw the alien guards in their white uniforms turn around in alert as he unsheathed his sword and dispatched of three guards. When he entered the room his eyes were awash with the dazzling colour, pumpkin orange walls, emerald green tiled floors, blood red control panels, these new sights flooded his senses with wonder and awe. The sight Chrono was experiencing at this moment was so blinding, that he spun around wildly, slightly avoiding his unintelligent alien pursuers. He was eventually pinned down on the rough ground and was punched in the face by one of the guards. As the wounded teen felt the bones in his nose crumple and shatter, his warm and sticky blood oozed down his now broken visage. He felt dizzying pain as his kneecaps were split open by a sharp object to prevent him from escaping, He felt his lifeblood escaping from him. 'Finally. finally, I am going to be released from this hellhole of slavery and punishment.' He thought. As the slave let out a victorious chuckle everything around him was fading and the blood from his face proceeded to pour, it went in his mouth and he could taste its salty and rough flavor. The last thing the teen saw was another alien come up to him, shove the guards out of the way and raise a hand, when it came down the spiky haired person's mind flickered out into darkness.  
  
When Chrono awoke all he could see was darkness.  
  
"Am I dead?" the scared man said aloud. Chrono started frantically flailing his limbs around to check if they were there. He rolled around to be sure of his body still being in existence. Then he hit something, not a wall or an object, it was a body. The blue-eyed male froze in his tracks. All of a sudden the body started moving it was rolling around, it touched Chrono. The person than awoke and silently got up and started pacing around the room until it accidentally bumped into Chrono.  
  
"Hello?" a girl, as Chrono realized began to speak. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"Hello?" Chrono decided to speak up  
  
"Oh my gosh." The girl suddenly gasped and started to what looked like, to Chrono's now adjusted eyes, running around the room in glee. "Did they catch you too?" The girl asked, still frolicking in joy.  
  
"The aliens, yes, my name is Chrono Reger what's yours?"  
  
"I am Marle Tristman, how were you sent here?"  
  
"I decided to barge in and kill some of the jerks, I was hopping to die, 'they' killed my best friend. And you?"  
  
"I.I can't recall why I was taken here. I have been here for so long."  
  
"How long is so long?"  
  
"About a week after the human race was abducted." Marle stated plainly.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" replied the alarmed Chrono. "HOW HAVE YOU SURVIVED!" the young man yelled.  
  
"I had an eight person family whom all saved up their nutrient pills for me and then asked me to wage war against the aliens before their death."  
  
"BUT WE HAVE-"  
  
"Please stop yelling, you will arouse our guards." Marle interrupted  
  
"Sorry, what I wanted to say was that we have tried fighting back before, we only die, what will you change?"  
  
"Nothing. That is the point, if we all die then they won't have us to work for them anymore."  
  
"Not everyone wants to give up there life so easily though."  
  
"In this rotten place, I'm sure they do."  
  
"I guess your right." Spoke Chrono. "But how will you do anything? You're in here, everyone else is out there."  
  
"We wait they will let us out, my sources have told me that the aliens don't kill as much anymore because the are losing to many slaves and forced reproduction isn't working."  
  
"So you think they'll just let us go because they don't have enough human slaves? Why don't they just abduct another planet?"  
  
"Because we humans are the most intelligent."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
They waited.they waited for months feeding on nutrient capsules every few days. They waited and waited. They had many conversations over the months, about each others hobbies and about there life before "IT." A very deep bond quickly formed between them, and one day Marle stopped talking.  
  
"Marle please, you must talk to me." Chrono said many things like this for days. Then after a very long time period the two friends were released from their imprisonment. They then got back to work and slowly got the word of a rogue rebellion to be formed. Everyone was supposed to have meetings in Morse code during their work period. The plan was that everyone would gather as many weapons or tools as they could. The rebellion was supposed to, when Chrono gave the signal, attack the aliens and do some damage to the ship. Also, all work on "it" was stopped, the slaves delayed there work or slowly worked backwards instead of forwards on their development of the machine. Fortunately, since room was getting rather tight in the slaves quarters, Chrono and Marle were placed in the same cell.  
  
"Chrono, I'm very sorry for ignoring you for half a year." Said the black haired beauty  
  
".Uh-huh." The adolescent was shocked at hearing the, in his mind, gorgeous female's voice.  
  
"Chrono, I'm serious I shouldn't have done that it's just that I've been hiding something from you."  
  
"No, I understand, to be honest I've been hiding something from you too." The boy exclaimed.  
  
"It's just that I've been embarrassed to tell you in fear that you would shy away from you."  
  
"I understand; I've felt the exact same way." Chrono said, hoping what he thought was approaching was actually coming.  
  
"Chrono, the truth is."  
  
"Marle, what I want to say is."  
  
"I love you." The teens exclaimed in unison. The lovers then shared a kiss that was delayed for too long. As their lips intertwined so did their passion, with Chrono's arms draped around the maiden, the two feel asleep together.  
  
The attack was the next day. The rebels charged against their alien pursuers with all their strength and hope. For every alien brought down three rebels died. There deaths were honoured with respect, as they went to the detriment of the alien scum. Chrono quickly kissed his lover goodbye, unsheathed his sword and ran into the battlefield. As Marle went to heal the wounded, Chrono slew aliens. All things though, must eventually come to an end. Chrono's sword punctured skin hit bone and then heart, the alien died. The boy then saw his demise, as the laser bolt flew towards him in slow motion, he knew his death was coming. As the bolt hit him he fell to the ground. Marle quickly rushed over to aid the wounded soldier.  
  
Present time..  
  
'That is why I lie here now, I remember clearly.' Concluded the blood- bathed teen.  
  
"Chrono, Chrono oh my god, are you going to be okay?" The woman asked in sheer panic.  
  
"I'm.gonna.be.fine." The dying teen said while forcing a weak smile.  
  
"Chrono, please don't die on me. Remember we were going to get away from this place, we were going to get married, remember? We were going to have children and grow old together. Chrono don't die on me. I LOVE YOU CHRONO DON'T DIE!!" the lover wept and lay on her aficionado's body.  
  
"I.love.you.t-" Chrono then lost his speech and turned to his side, limp and weak.  
  
"CHRONO!!!!" Marle then wept until she too was slain by the aliens.  
  
On a far away planet, a young male was just born; this planet is the next target of the aliens. History is known to repeat itself. 


End file.
